MEMBANGUNKAN ICE
by jerukasamanis
Summary: Kali pertama Halilintar membangunkan Ice yang susah bangun pagi hmm... gimana ya? Boboiboy siblings elemental Halilintar & Ice sedikit yaoi, sho-ai, incest dan sebangsanya...


**Boboiboy punya Monsta**

 ** _( pengennya sih boboiboy ice jadi punya aku tapi...ah sudah lah miliki dalam mimpi saja hehehehe )_**

 **gak tau ini bisa disebut yaoi atau bukan, menurut kalian yang baca aja lah ya gimana...** **atau ini bisa disebut incest hm...entah lah.**

.

.

.

 **MEMBANGUNKAN ICE**

.

.

.

Pagi hari senin ini berjalan seperti biasanya menurut Boboiboy Halilintar, di usili adik kembar pertamanya Taufan saat membangunkannya tidur, berakhir dengan teriakan dan pukulan dari nya untuk orang usil itu.

Setelah memberi pelajaran pada orang usil itu Halilintar langsung mandi, berpakaian sekolah, dengan tambahan jaket dan topi berwarna merah hitam kesukaannya, habis itu tinggal sarapan pagi yang dibuat adik kembar keduanya Gempa dan berangkat sekolah dengan saudara - saudara kembar lainnya.

Iya seharus nya cuman itu hal yang sering terjadi di pagi harinya, tapi tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba - tiba saja saat masuk kedapur Halilintar terdiam mendengar permintaan Gempa.

Ok Halilintar akui dia memang lebih sering diam karena sikap dinginya itu, berbicara juga seadanya, tapi kali ini dia benar - benar diam dan rasanya ingin sekali menyumbat telinganya agar tak mendengar permintaan Gempa tadi.

"kak Halilin tolong bangunkan Ice ya"

Sederet kalimat itu sungguh membuat seorang Halilintar diam seribu bahasa, bukannya berlebihan tapi sungguh, semua saudara kembarnya tau kalau adik kembar keempatnya Boboiboy Ice itu dikenal sebagai susah bangun pagi.

Jangan kan dia, Taufan saja yang usil dan selalu banyak bicara tidak bisa membangunkan Ice apalagi dia yang bukanlah tipe orang yang usil dan banyak bicara ini.

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa membangunkan Ice??

.

.

.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang didepan pintu kamar Ice yang berwarna biru muda, dilantai dua, mengetuknya tapi tak ada sahutan.

"lebih baik langsung masuk saja" monolog Halilintar, dia pun langsung masuk dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah adik kembar keempat nya si Ice sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan damai.

Dia heran padahal tadi pagi dia berteriak cukup nyaring saat diusili Taufan dan dia yakin teriakannya itu pasti sampai didengar tetangga sebelah, itu seharusnya sudah cukup membangun kan orang dirumah ini karena tetangga sebelah pun sampai mendengar teriakannya, tapi kenapa Ice seolah tak terganggu sama sekali?

Halilintar mendekat ke tempat tidur Ice, duduk disisi ranjang Ice dan memandang wajah Ice yang terlelap tidur dengan damainya.

Baru saja Halilintar ingin protes dengan permintaan Gempa tadi, tapi adiknya itu langsung buka suara dan bilang...

"Blaze sedang membantu Thorn menyiram tanaman baru nya yang baru dibeli semalam, sedangkan aku harus menyiapkan sarapan, kebetulan kak Taufan membantu ku hari ini dan solar... ya seperti yang kak Halilin tau dia pasti sedang berkaca di depan cermin sampai puas"

Penjelasan panjang Gempa membuatnya tak jadi mengeluarkan protes, karena memang kalau dilihat dari segi mana pun hanya dia lah yang tak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan selain menunggu sarapan jadi ( Solar tak masuk hitungan) , maka mau tak mau harus dilaksanakan, repot juga kalau menolak apa yang disuruh Gempa.

"bagaimana cara membangunkannya ?" tanya Halilintar entah pada siapa, dilihatnya lagi wajah Ice yang tertidur.

Biasanya tugas membangunkan Ice itu dilakukan oleh Blaze adik kembar ketiganya, dan kalau Blaze tak sempat pun biasanya Gempa yang menggantikan, karena diantara mereka bertujuh hanya Blaze dan Gempa lah yang bisa membangunkan Ice dipagi hari.

Jangan tanya Taufan, Thorn, dan Solar.

Taufan sudah pernah sekali membangunkan Ice, tapi bukannya bangun Taufan malah jadi ikutan tertidur dan membuat yang sudah siap berangkat pun jadi terlambat karena menunggunya dan Ice keluar kamar, hingga berakhir dengan Ice yang bolos sekolah dan sejak itu Taufan tak pernah disuruh lagi untuk membangunkan Ice.

Thorn dan Solar beda lagi, Thorn tak pernah membangun kan Ice karena setiap pagi setelah bersiap - siap dia memiliki tugas yaitu menyiram tanaman didepan rumah, sedangkan Solar si narsis ini lebih memilih berkaca didepan cermin sepuasnya dari pada membangunkan Ice sampai Gempa meneriakinya untuk sarapan.

Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertama Halilintar membangunkan Ice.

Memikirkannya membuat Halilintar menghela nafas.

"hei Ice bangun" pinta Halilintar dan sesuai dugaannya Ice tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ice bangun" kali ini Halilintar sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dan reaksi yang dia dapat sama seperti tadi.

Ok Halilintar akan mulai dengan hal simple terlebih dahulu.

Pertama, Halilintar membuka tirai jendela kamar Ice, biasanya seseorang akan merasa terganggu saat terkena sinar matahari, tapi sepertinya gagal karena Ice tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kedua, Halilintar menggerakkan tubuh Ice, siapa tau Ice akan merasa terganggu dan membuka mata sebab tubuhnya digoyangkan, tapi sepertinya gagal juga karena Ice seperti tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

 _'apa dia mati?' batin Halilintar yang melihat Ice bahkan tak terganggu sedikit pun._

Apa lagi yang harus Halilintar lakukan?

Halilintar tak mungkin membuat suara - suara berisik karena dia bukan Blaze dan Taufan yang selalu saja berisik dan senang membicarakan hal tak penting.

Kalau mengerjai Ice? hm... itu lebih tak mungkin, Halilintar bukanlah tipe usil seperti Taufan dan Blaze, lagi pula jika dia usil mau diletakan dimana wajahnya yang cool ini.

Menggelitiki Ice? Halilintar mungkin bisa saja melakukannya tapi Halilintar tau diantara 6 adik kembarnya hanya Ice lah yang tak merasa geli saat digelitiki, alasan nya karena Ice terlalu malas untuk merasa geli.

Hm... itu artinya jika digelitiki tak akan bisa membangunkan Ice.

Kalau menyumbat lubang hidung Ice dengan tisu? hm... tidak - tidak Halilintar tak ingin Ice merasakan sakitnya lubang hidung disumbat saat tidur, sebab Halilintar sudah pernah merasakannya seminggu yang lalu dan tentu saja siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Taufan.

Menyiraminya dengan air? tidak, nanti Ice dan kasurnya akan basah.

Haisss Halilintar kenapa kau sangat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ice nanti? seharusnya kau memikirkan bagaimana membangun Ice.

Berteriak? Halilintar sudah berteriak tadi pagi, lagipula kalau diingat - ingat Halilintar hampir tak pernah meneriaki Ice selama ini, tidak lebih tepatnya memang tak pernah, kenapa? ntah lah Halilintar pun baru sadar kalau selama ini Ice satu - satunya adik kembarnya yang tak pernah dia teriaki.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? sial Halilintar jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Ingin sih bertanya pada Blaze atau Gempa bagaimana cara membangunkan Ice tapi, mereka sudah punya kegiatan yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? jujur Halilintar lebih mau disuruh mengerjakan seratus soal fisika dibanding membangunkan Ice yang membuatnya harus memutar otak lebih keras lagi.

Ice yang tidur itu bagaikan putri tidur aurora yang terkena kutukan akan tidur diumur tujuh belas tahun, berakhir dengan tidurnya si putri dan akan bangun jika dicium oleh pangeran.

Tunggu...

Cium...

Ci... um...

 _'sial, apa aku harus melakukan itu? ' batin Halilintar mengumpat._

Tidak tidak tidak tidak Ice bukan putri tidur dan dia juga bukan lah pangeran.

Tapi bukankah lebih baik dicoba dulu?

Siapa tau berhasil...

Ok Halilintar akan mencobanya...

Tapi tunggu... cium itu maksudnya cium dibagian mana? bibir kah? ini akan benar - benar seperti putri tidur kalau begitu.

Halilintar tidak lah gila sampai mau mencium bibir adiknya ini, tapi harus dicoba.

Halilintar rasanya ingin marah saja.

"ok akan ku coba"

Halilintar pun mulai mendekati wajah Ice yang tidur telentang, sedikit gugup karena ini kali pertamanya mencium seseorang dan lagi itu adiknya sendiri.

 _Cup_

Halilintar mengecup bibir Ice sebentar hanya kecupan ringan, berharap Ice akan bangun seperti yang terjadi pada cerita putri tidur.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan berhasil karena Ice masih sama seperti pertama kali, tak bergerak dan tak merasa terganggu.

Oh ingat kan Halilintar, Ice memang lah bukan putri tidur, kenapa dia mau saja mencobanya.

 _'bibirnya dingin' batin Halilintar._

Entah kenapa Halilintar kali ini penasaran kenapa bibir adiknya ini dingin sekali, apa karena namanya Ice?

Halilintar memperhatikan bibir Ice, entah kenapa hatinya ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu dengan tangannya dan sepertinya dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya.

Disentuhnya bibir Ice dan dipandanginya lekat - letak bibir Ice.

Oh Halilintar pasti sudah gila sekarang karena dia ingin sekali lagi mengecup bibir dingin itu dan sepertinya Halilintar memang sudah kerasukan karena sekarang dia sudah mencium bibir Ice.

Lama Halilintar mencium Ice, pikirannya ingin segera berhenti mencium Ice tapi hatinya ingin lebih dari sekedar mengecup.

Pikiran dan hatinya pun perang saat ini, Gempa pernah bilang lebih baik mengikuti kata hati dan Halilintar sepertinya lebih mengikuti kata hatinya, selamat pada hati Halilintar karena dia menang.

Halilintar pun mulai dengan sedikit mengecap bibir Ice, melumatnya berlahan dan memberi sedikit gigitan.

 _'sial, dingin tapi lembut' batin Halilintar ditengah mencium bibir Ice._

"ugh... " oh sepertinya Ice mulai merasa terganggu.

 _'ah berhasil' Halilintar yang masih terus mencium Ice dan mendapati Ice yang merasa terganggu._

Halilintar menghentikan ciumannya dan memandangi Ice.

"mmm... " Ice membuka matanya berlahan lalu menguap, sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Ice bangun" Halilintar menepuk pelan sisi kanan wajah Ice.

"ugh... kak Hali? " Ice mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali, masih bingung, kenapa kakak sulungnya ada disini, apa dia sedang bermimpi.

"iya ini aku cepat lah bangun" sahut Halilintar.

"eh..? kak Halilin? apa yang kakak lakukan disini? " Ice langsung mendudukan dirinya, mengetahui fakta kakak sulungnya lah yang dilihat pertama kali saat bangun pagi membuat kantuknya hilang, kemana kak Blaze? atau kak Gempa? kenapa jadi kak Halilintar?.

"tentu saja membangunkan mu, cepat mandi dan bersiap - siap jangan sampai kita telat karena mu" ucap Halilintar dengan tampang datarnya.

Jujur Halilintar sedang gugup saat ini, jantungnya tak bisa tenang, apa Ice sadar kalau dia menciumnya tadi? bagaimana kalau Ice sadar? apa yang harus dia lakukan jika begitu?.

"cepat lah" perintah Halilintar karena Ice tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya.

"ah iya ok" Ice langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, ngeri juga kalau dia membantah Halilintar, wajah Halilintar yang datar dan dingin saja sudah cukup membuatnya merinding.

Ice langsung pergi kekamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua, sedangkan Halilintar langsung turun cepat - cepat kebawah menuju dapur.

Saat mandi Ice bertanya - tanya, apa yang kakak sulungnya lakukan sampai bisa membangunkannya? karna yang dia tau hanya kak Blaze dan kak Gempa yang bisa membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Sampai didapur Halilintar langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"kak Halilin" panggil Gempa saat melihat kakaknya duduk dan mendekati kakak sulungnya, tapi Halilintar menghiraukannya atau mungkin tak mendengarnya, pikiran Halilintar sedang kacau saat ini.

"kak Halilin" ok untung Gempa orang yang sabar.

"kak Halilintar"

"hm" Halilintar menyahut sepertinya baru sadar kalau Gempa memanggilnya.

"kak Halilin kenapa? sakit? " tanya Gempa.

"hah? " Halilintar bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya, setaunya dia sehat - sehat saja.

"itu wajah kakak merah, kenapa? "

Oh tidak, sepertinya Gempa bisa melihat wajah Halilintar yang sedang memerah saat ini.

 _'aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi' batin Halilintar gugup._

"tidak, aku tidak sakit sudah lah sana siapkan sarapannya" usir Halilintar karena dia tak ingin Gempa bertanya - tanya lagi.

"sarapannya sudah siap, kak Taufan sedang memanggil yang lain" jawab Gempa.

Halilintar hanya ber oh ria saja mendengarnya.

"kak hali-"

"jangan bertanya apa pun" potong Halilintar dengan nada memerintah.

Gempa pun langsung memilih diam.

 **END...**

 **heheheh maaf aneh ya...??**

 **aku suka Ice karena dia sama kek aku malas bergerak, hobi tidur dan susah bangun pagi.**

 **OMAKE**

Diperjalan sekolah

"kak Halilin hebat ya... bisa bangunin Ice" puji Blaze dengan cengiran kekanakannya yang saat ini berjalan disamping Ice.

"hm" Ice hanya berdehem menjawabnya.

Mereka pun mulai membicarakan kehebatan Halilintar yang bisa membangunkan Ice, hanya berlima saja sih karena Halilintar dan Ice lebih memilih diam.

Tapi tiba - tiba semua nya terdiam dan memandang Halilintar saat mendengar pertanyaan Gempa.

"bagaimana cara kak Halilin membangunkan Ice? "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Halilintar ingin sekali menonjok wajah Gempa saat itu juga.

Lihat bahkan Ice pun melihatnya dengan wajah yang ingin tau jawabanya.

Halilintar ingin sekali menenggelamkan Gempa saat ini.

 **REAL END...**

 **sebenarnya ini cerita mau dibuat berchap tapi takut nggak selesai trus males ngetik iya juga jadi ya buat one shoot aja hehehe ntar kalau ada waktu aku buat sequel deh ...ok bye bye...**


End file.
